Banknote pay-in/pay-out devices that perform banknote pay-in and pay-out processing are incorporated into conventional automated teller machines. Banknote pay-in/pay-out devices are, for example, configured by a pay-in/pay-out port section that exchanges banknotes with a user, a classification section that classifies the denomination and authenticity of inserted banknotes, a temporary holding section that temporarily holds inserted banknotes, banknote storage boxes that store banknotes by denomination, and a conveyance path connecting these sections together.
Such banknote pay-in/pay-out devices perform processing to count inserted banknotes when a user has inserted banknotes into the pay-in/pay-out port section during pay-in. In this count processing, the banknote pay-in/pay-out device feeds out the inserted banknotes one note at a time through a feed-out port in the pay-in/pay-out port section to be classified by the classification section. When a banknote is determined to be a normal banknote as the classification result, the banknote is stored in the temporary holding section and counted. However, when a banknote is determined to be a pay-in reject banknote, this being a banknote that is unsuitable for pay-in, the banknote is replaced in the pay-in/pay-out port section through a collection port provided to the pay-in/pay-out port section separately to the feed-out port, to be returned to the user (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-2912).
Then, on confirmation of the pay-in amount by the user, the banknote pay-in/pay-out device determines the normal banknotes stored in the temporary holding section again in the classification section, before holding the banknotes by denomination in the respective banknote storage boxes.